1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window frames and devices for directing light into interior spaces. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and novel means of reflecting sunlight from exterior spaces into a building interior for improved natural lighting therein, wherein light is reflected upwards against an interior space ceiling for more pleasant interior lighting and for improved lighting and heating efficiency.
During the day light hours most people who spend their time indoors, particularly during the work week when most people are at their place of business. Most large commercial environments include office buildings, factories, hospitals, nursing homes, hotels, stores, and ware houses, while those that work from remain indoors at their residence. In order to work indoors during the day, electrical lighting is deployed to illuminate the building's interior spaces. Lighting therefore becomes a substantial use of energy in office and commercial settings, while residential setting consume slightly less energy because of the size of the space and the lighting requirements therein. This powered lighting is expensive, both in terms of actual cost to the business and in the environmental costs with respect to energy consumption.
Along with the costs of electric lighting, another drawback of the overuse of electrical lighting is the type of light created by most fluorescent and incandescent lamps in indoor spaces. This type of light can be harsh, overly bright, and overly unnatural to the user, while further not providing an indication of the exterior environmental conditions while the individual is inside the building. This lack of natural light can be draining and have an impact on the morale of workers, as natural light is softer, more refreshing and provides a feeling of being outdoors. Most buildings do not have a sufficient means of supplying natural lighting into interior spaces.
There exists a need, therefore, for improved interior lighting and for reduced lighting costs of indoor spaces in larger office settings and in residential homes. The costs of interior lighting can be extensive, particularly if the lights are continuously necessary and the technology deployed is less efficient than modern light alternatives. Reducing electrical costs can result in significant cost savings for the business or homeowner, while the energy impact of the user on the electrical grid is reduced. This reduction benefits all individuals as the environmental impact (i.e. the energy footprint) of the business or residence can be reduced, therefore reducing the amount of consumed nonrenewable resources required to maintain lighting therein.
It is also recognized that the use of natural lighting in interior spaces improves the mood of those therein. This is true in a business setting and in a residential setting, where natural light is more refreshing than electrical lighting and can improve morale, work output, and overall happiness. This can result in improved worker efficiency, increased happiness at the workplace, and improved mental health in all environments.
The present invention provides a means and method of directing natural sunlight into interior spaces. The device contemplates the use of a specular (mirror-like) reflective surface that redirects natural sunlight into interior spaces and against ceiling surfaces for improving the natural lighting within the building. The present invention considers several embodiments for its application, including simpler residential solutions and more elaborate solutions for commercial and large office building settings. The device comprises a supported mirror placed below an existing window, wherein the mirror is statically situated or pivotable to direct sunlight during the day against interior ceiling surfaces within the building interior. The device is mounted along the exterior of the building and is below the window, preventing any blockage of natural light entering through the window itself. The natural light is redirected onto the ceiling surface, which is a diffuse reflective surface that spreads the natural light throughout the room. This reduces the overall need for electrical lighting during periods of abundant outdoor light. Overall, the present invention is provided to reduce energy costs, improve natural lighting in interior spaces, and to reduce costs to businesses and homeowners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to sunlight reflective devices and window shelves. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to static sunlight reflectors and static shelving for window frames. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,451 to Gordon discloses a window shelf for pets and flowers that comprises a planar, rectangular body having a near edge resting on the window sill and an angular, movable support brace that supports the shelf body in a horizontal position. The brace, wall, and shelf body form a right triangle, while the shelf provides space for pets or potted plants to be rested thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,163 to Lee discloses a window sill extension that includes a display deck and a support bracket for extending the usable area below a window. A closed window secures the display deck as a stable platform when deployed. Both the Gordon and Lee devices describe a type of window sill support that is now well known in the art. Both are representative of a window sill extension for use as a support. While providing an extension from a window sill, the present invention utilizes a window sill extension as a means to redirect light into interior spaces rather than one for support of other objects thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,460 to Braunstein discloses a light shelf assembly having two spaced apart supports that are adapted to support a lighted surface below a window in a cantilevered position. The light shelf reflects light upward, while the sides of the shelf include channels to accept the channel supports therein. The shelf is supported in a horizontal position along the channels, whereby they may be released from the channels and pivoted downward into a vertical position. The connection with the side supports does not allow for adjustment of the light shelf position other than for moving the shelf between a completely horizontal working position and a vertical, stowed position where no effective intermediate angles are possible. The present invention contemplates a movable assembly that can adjust for changing light conditions and maintain a beam of light into the interior space through the adjacent window.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,116,004 to Griffiths discloses a reflective light shelf that is rigidly mounted to a window frame. The device comprises an outer reflective surface and an inner core structure, whereby the device is fastened to a window to reflect sunlight thereinto. A mounting bracket is utilized to secure the assembly, whereafter the shelf is supported in a horizontal configuration. Similar to the Braunstein device, the Griffiths device provides a relatively simple shelf structure for statically reflecting light into a room interior.
The present invention provides an exteriorly mounted, lower window frame shelf that includes a specular reflective upper surface to direct sunlight into interior spaces and against an interior ceiling. The shelf is preferably a pivotable structure that can move shifted to adjust for the position of the sun during the day and throughout the year, while the location and use of a specular reflective surface reduces glare into the interior space. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing window frame shelf devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.